lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Eregion
|bandits = Rare |invasion = Rare Rare Uncommon |traders = Blue Mountains Merchant Iron Hills Merchant Galadhrim Wanderer Merchant of Harad Oddment Collector Rivendell Wanderer |structures = Ruined High Elven Turrets Ruined High Elven Smithy Stone Ruins Small Stone Ruins |nearby = Misty Mountains (E), Lone-Lands (W), Enedwaith (SW), Angle (N) |added in = 13 |sub=Eregion Forest, Eregion Hills |map = }} Eregion (also known as Hollin) was a great kingdom of the Noldorin Elves in Eriador during the Second Age. Orcs spawn here at night. Eregion is full of ancient structures such as Elven ruins and Ruined High Elven Turrets. Holly trees are exclusive to this biome. In the Second Age, Noldorin Elves lived here due to the land and the West Gate of Moria. It was these Elves, led by Celebrimbor, son of Curufin (who was a son of Fëanor), who made the Rings of Power. The survivors were led out of Eregion by Elrond when Sauron invaded the land, and from then onward lived in Rivendell. Now, it is an empty land. Upon entering Eregion you gain the achievement "Faded Splendour". Variants * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of the biome. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Forest Clearing - A clearing in the surrounding forest. * Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with Aspen trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. Structures Only two structures spawn here (not counting random, scattered blocks of Elven Brick). * Ruined Elven Turret- Ruined versions of the High Elven Turret. They can be pillars of Elven Brick or more like decayed versions of the High Elven Turrets. They are composed of Elven Brick. Note: The completed High Elven Turret does not generate here, or anywhere for that matter, but instead can only be generated by a structure spawner from creative mode. * Ruined Eregion Smithy - Ancient smithies of the elven-folk of Celebrimbor, all destroyed. But, in some, there still remains to be found forges and loot from the Second Age. Mobs The only NPC mobs here are the foul creatures of Gundabad, which spawn at night or underground. Otherwise, the land is populated with passive animals such as deer, rabbits, and sheep. * Gundabad Orc- Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. * Gundabad Orc Archer- Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Gundabad Wargs- Wargs allied with Gundabad. They can spawn with a Gundabad Orc or Orc Archer mounted on them. Vegetation Eregion is in truth a fair land, despite the fact that only Orcs spawn here. It is mostly covered with trees, which are more concentrated in the forest. Eregion generally consists of oak and holly trees, although other trees grow as well. Larch is the only coniferous species here, albeit deciduous, and chestnut, birch, willow, apple, and pear are among the other broadleaf species. Holly trees can only be found in Eregion, and gave this land its nickname, Hollin, as well as the Elvish name, as ereg is the Sindarin term for holly. Apart from the trees, there are the average Minecraft flowers and grass growth, along with a few boulders of stone. Gallery Ruined_Elven_Smithy_B27.png|Ruined Eregion Smithy|link=Elven Smithy Ruined Elven Tower B27.png|Of glorious ages past ...|link=High Elven Turret PB29 preview - Eregion road.jpg|A part of the road of Eregion in beta 29. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Elves Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Forest